Caught In The Traingle
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Yamato walks in to catch Sora and Taichi... read on.


Hola, peeps. Me again. Think about it - I calim to be a Sorato fan, yet never wrote a single Sorato in 3 years - nearly 4 years, actually. There were Takari, Miyaken, Joumi and even Taito, but a single Sorato. So now, I right the wrong. Though it's suitable for Taiora fans as well, IMO. Song fic, of course, and this time based on - get this - BSB, J.Timberlake and Guns and Roses' songs. I know I have a horrible music taste, don't bother telling me that.  
  
I don't own anything. (I hate saying it every time. Do I really have to?!)  
  
Any reviews are welcomed, enjoy.  
  
God bless!  
  
CAUGHT IN THE TRAINGLE  
  
(Sounds really lame.If you have any better ideas, let me know and the name will be changed.)  
  
"Yo, how's it hanging? Tai here,"  
  
"Tai, hey, it's Sora."  
  
"Who?.. Kazuo, turn the music off, I can't hear a thing!"  
  
"Tai? You hear me? Hello? Tai!"  
  
"Sorry, what are you saying? We're partying here, lots of peeps, kinda noisy... Guys, all of you just shut up and Kaz, turn the music off before I break the boom box over your head!... Yeah, sorry, I'm with you. Who's talking?"  
  
"Tai, it's Sora! You there? Hello?!"   
  
"Yeah, I can hear you! Sora, babe, what's been up? How's Matt doing?"  
  
"Tai, you're my only hope... I know it's almost midnight and it would sound really stupid, but it's an emergency. I was about to have some coffe, then all of a sudden I realized I'm out of sugar. So I went to Hayashi-san to borrow some..."  
  
"Hayashi-san?"  
  
"She's our neighbour. Anyway, I exit the apartment and the door closes behind me! I mean, that's it, I'm stuck here half-naked and can't get back inside."  
  
"Wait, and what about your mom? Where is she?"  
  
"She's in Okinawa, visiting her cousine. Haven't I told you? Never mind... And Matt's at the rehearsal, his cell phone is off... Stupid, stupid Matt! How many times I've asked him not to turn it off, in case of emegrency... Now it's an emergency and I can't reach him!..."  
  
"Sora, babe, come on, chill... It's OK..."  
  
"No it's not OK! I've left the flaucet open in the kitchen, it must be a flood in there already! My, why all this is happening to me?!..  
  
"Gee, Sora, you're crying? Come on, hon, relax, take it easy... I'm on my way. Where are you calling from? That neighbour of yours, Hayami-san, whatever her name is? Stay there, I'm on my way... Hey,guys, listen, I'm going for a little ride, be back in half an hour or so. Anyone touches my beer here and he's dead, is that clear?"  
  
"Wait, Tai, wait, perhaps it's not a good idea after all. You shouldn't drive if you've been drinking..."  
  
"Awww, Sora, come on, it's ok, I merely had a couple of cans of Kirin. Gimme a break... Anyway, cheer up, I'll be over at your place in a flash!"  
  
"Tai, you really think it's OK? Tai? Hello?.."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Taichi arrived fifteen minutes later; Sora was waiting for him in the doorway of Hayashi-san's flat, dressed only in short night gown and a fluffy white robe her neighbour drapped on the girl's shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. Still, Sora was hugging herself as in she was freezing, her eyes were red and she looked upset. She smiled, though, at the sight of her friend running up the stairs.  
  
"Tai the Superman, coming to save the day..."  
  
"Hey, babe," Taichi quickly hugged her and gave the girl a light peck on the cheek. "You OK? Don't worry, I'll see what can be done about the door..."  
  
"Seems there is no choise but to break this thing down," he announced a few minutes later to Sora and Hayashi-san who came out of her appartment to ask if he needed any help. "Sora, is it OK with you if I do it?"  
  
She sighed, "Tai, whatever, I just want to get inside..."  
  
"Allright then, everybody take cover... Here goes..."  
  
Taichi took a few steps back, then rushed forward, delivered a powerful kick, and the door swung open.  
  
* * *   
  
"So what is up with Matt?"  
  
Ten minutes later Taichi was lounging on the sofa in Takenouchi's appartment's salon, a bowl of otadzuke, a meal containing tea and rice in his one hand, chop sticks in another. Otadzuke was known for neutralizing alcohol and Sora forced him to eat at least two bowls before she'd allow Taichi to drive back to the party. She herself, after finishing cleaning the kitchen, settled in the arm chair opposite to the sofa.  
  
"Ah well, you know, the Teenage Wolves play at the prom night this Friday, so he spends all of his time doing rehearsals, plowing the music stores in search of new strings or whatever. We've barely seen each other once or twise during last three weeks." Sora was looking down, nervously playing with the sleeve of her robe and sounding quite frustraded, even angry.  
  
"Um, well..." Taichi mumbled. "It's understanable, it's a prom night, after all... It's a big deal for him. And you know, Matt's always ultra-serious when it comes down to his music."  
  
He felt really sorry for Sora, a girl whom he once loved himself and who was now his best friend's girlfriend. He thought that he got over her back then, four years ago, when they were fourteen, but now, sitting in front of her in a dim-lighted room, a bit woozy from all the beers he had earlier...  
  
"It's not just that," she continued meanwhile."He's so obsessed with his band, he nearly forgot my birthday last month. I didn't tell anyone, but you know, I was waiting the entire day for him to come over or to call at least, then he storms in in eleven p.m.,hands me a bunch of flowers, mumbles something about how he is tired after a day of rehearsals and how he will have to get up early tomorrow and runs away as if a bunch of thugs is chasing him. No kiss, no "happy birthday,Sora", no nothing!"  
  
She raised her head and looked at Taichi; the girl's cheeks were burning red, a tear hanging on her eyelash.  
  
"I'm beginning to think he doesn't love me anymore,"   
  
"Sora, come on, relax..." Taichi got up,walked over to her and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. She sighed and hid her face in his jacket; after a minute or so he heard her gentle sobs. Taichi kneeled and took Sora's face in his hands. He wanted to say something to encourage her, but as he looked into the girl's huge brown eyes, his throat went dry and the words refused to come out.  
  
"I'm so confused, Tai," whispered Sora. "I don't know what to do... Help me, Tai... Help me."  
  
And a second later, Taichi brought his lips to hers.  
  
"I don't know what he does to make you cry, I'll be there to make you smile.  
  
I don't have a fancy car - to get to you I'll walk a thousand miles.  
  
I don't care if he buys you those things, do his gifts come from his heart?  
  
I don't know, but if you were mine, girl, I'd make sure that we'd never be apart.  
  
My love is all I have to give,   
  
Without you I don't think I can live;  
  
I wish I could give the world to you,   
  
But love is all I have to give."  
  
They were kissing passionately, both knowing it was a wrong thing to do but still never trying nor wanting to stop.  
  
"When you talk, does it seem like he's not even listening to the words you say?  
  
It's okay baby, just tell me your troubles - I'll try my best to kiss them all away.  
  
Does he leave when you need him the most? Do his friends get all your time?  
  
Baby please, I'm on my knees now, praying for the day when you'll be mine.  
  
Cause my love is all I have to give,   
  
Without you I don't think I can live;  
  
I wish I could give the world to you,   
  
But love is all I have to give."  
  
"Hey Sora, you left the door ope-"  
  
Panic-stroken, they withdrew from each other.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Yamato. His eyes were wide in shock, mouth slightly opened, all color gone from his face. For a minute or so there was silence, as both sides stared at each other, too shaken to speak. Then, as Taichi and Sora watched in fear and confusement, Yamato's eyes narrowed into a nearly invisible slits and his face started slowly to turn crimson. He finally spoke in hoarse voice,  
  
"And just what do you guys think you're doing?"  
  
Taichi cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"Matt, listen, it's..."  
  
Sora yelped in horror as Yamato dropped the guitar case he has holding in his hand and rushed across the room, grabbing Taichi by his jacket and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Matt, no!.." she screamed, but Yamato was paying no attention. Pinning Taichi to the wall he stood nose to nose with him, breathing heavily. After a short while, however, he released the grip and spoke quietly.  
  
"Yagami, I don't want to do anything that I may regret later... So get the hell out of here before I beat your ass black and blue."  
  
"Matt, listen," Taichi started again, but Yamato interrupted him.  
  
"I said get out. I don't need to hear any of your explanations. Just get out."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Matt, you can not stay alone here with Sora. You're too angry right now. I'll stay utill you calm down."  
  
"Oh yeah? And I guess it's okay for you to stay alone with her,huh?!" Yamato was almost yelling now. "Sure, why not? Come on, it's okay, you may just as well pretend I'm not here and get back to making out!"  
  
"Whatever, man. You can beat me up if it makes you feel better, but I'm not leaving you alone with her. Not in your current condition."  
  
Yamato cocked his head sideways and tucked his hands in the jeans' pockets. The smile on his face was half-bitter half-sarcastic.  
  
"Well okay then, in this case I will go. Sorry for interrupting, sweethearts. Enjoy yourselves." , he said and headed for the exit, picking the guitar case from the floor on the way.  
  
"Yama, wait, let me explain," Sora pleaded, "It's not what it looked like, we just..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Later." he hissed without stopping or turning to her.  
  
After Yamato was gone there was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes. Finally, Taichi snorted, "My, why does Matt have to be such a dumbass somtimes? We were only..."  
  
"Tai, please!", Sora screamed desperately."He caught us kissing, what was he supposed to think? What came over us?! Why did we do it?! Oh, Tai !.."  
  
She burried her face in her hands; when Taichi approached her and tried to calm her down, the girl shook his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Go, Tai! Leave me alone! Go! Just... go!"  
  
Taichi hesitated.  
  
"Sora, are you sure... I mean, you seem to be very upset, are you..."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be okay! Now go!" she screamed through tears. "I want to be alone! Go!"  
  
After Taichi, confused and upset, left, Sora sat in the armchair and cried for what seemed to her as hours.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
The ball was going to start in a few hours, but Sora, unlike most of her girl friends was not rammaging in the dresser, looking for something cool to wear. Neither was she in front of the mirror, applying make up or combing her hear. Instead, she was sitting near the phone,reciever in hand, staring into spase. Her face was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes. The prom ball was the last thing on her mind.  
  
For the last three days the girl has been sinking deeper and deeper into depression. She barely slept a few hours a day and had to force herself to eat. She was not answering the phone (according to the call scanner, Taichi was trying to reach her almost on hourly basis), since she knew her boyfriend and was not expecting any calls from him. She tried to call him a few times herself, but Yamato's cell was either off or he just would not pick up... untill this time.   
  
"Hey, Matt's here. Who's calling?"  
  
Sora's heart sank.  
  
"He-hello, Matt, it's me. I just wanted to..."  
  
He hung up without letting her say another word.  
  
So there she was, devastated, emptied, crushed. And just to complete the picture, some American pop star was lurking on the TV screen, his singing voice filling the room,  
  
"You said that you loved me, so why did you leave me all alone?  
  
You say that you need me, now that you call me on a phone  
  
Girl, I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy  
  
Your bridges will burn, and now it's your turn to cry, so  
  
Cry me a river, come on and just  
  
Cry me a river..."  
  
Sora sat there for a while, staring into space, then got up and walked to the kitchen. When she returned, there was a knife clutched in her slender hand. Mesmorised, she looked at the blade, shinning in the crimson rays of sunset   
  
Now. All the hope is lost - love is dead - future is bleak. Hai, yes. It's time to go. Now.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Sora gasped, caught by surprise and squeezed the wooden handle of the knife. She was intend to ignore it. She needed to concentrate on what she was about to do. Shuting her eyes and breathing deep she brought the knife to the side of her neck, feeling the cold steel against her skin.  
  
The bell rang again.  
  
"Hey, Sora, open up! I know you're there, I heard you.What, you're still grieving over Matt? Come on, open up and let's go to the ball. I'll talk to him and explain what happened. Open up, I don't have all day for this..."  
  
Taichi's cheerful voice made her smile bitterly. If only it all could be that easy.  
  
He rang the bell again.  
  
"Sora, quit pretending you're not home!"  
  
NOW.  
  
Taichi heard a quiet moan followed by a noise made by a falling body.  
  
"Sora, you okay?! Sora? Sora!!!"  
  
For the second time in last two days he broke the door down with a kick and rushed inside.  
  
"SORA!!!"  
  
* * *   
  
"Okay, guys, got some bad news... "Teenage Dirtbag" is in."  
  
"Matt, come on, what the heck do we need to include "Teenage Dirtbag" for?"  
  
"Blame it on Shina, ok? Principle-sama was probably watching TV the other night, saw "Dirtbag" music video on MTV and now he thinks that is a cool thing to play on prom balls. Told me either we play it or we don't preform at all."  
  
"Awww, shit, that suck, man..."  
  
"Hey, Shinji, relax, look at the bright side."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well Shina-san could bump into that Britney Spears video, "Hit me baby one more time", you know, where she dresses up as a school girl and force us to play it too!"  
  
Teenage Wolves roared with laughter and at first didn't hear someone pounding on the door of the school's auditorium.  
  
"Matt!", an angry voice was yelling." Matt, I know you're there, open the fuck up! Matt!"  
  
The band members looked at their leader puzzled, as a smile disappeared from his face and it became cold and expressionless.  
  
"Open up, it's an emergency! Dammit, open the door before I break it down! It won't be the first one I break today! Matt!"  
  
The door started shaking - whoever was on the other side was ramming his shoulder into it.  
  
" It's Tai," one of the Wolves said finally. " Matt, I thought you don't talk to each other anymore."  
  
"They don't", nodded the other " I heard Matt's girlfriend cheated on him with this guy... oh, shit... sorry, Matt..."  
  
A glance that Yamato gave him could kill.  
  
"You keep your nose out of my business Norio, understood?"  
  
"Sure, man, sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Shut up then," with this Yamato got off the stage, guitar still in hand, and went to open the door.  
  
"What do you want, Tai?" he asked coldly. " We're going through the last preperations before the ball. Your timing is foul. Be breif, then be gone."  
  
Taichi grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled.  
  
"Come with me, Matt. Hurry up."  
  
He did not move.  
  
" You have three seconds to get your hands off my new shirt before I punch you out."  
  
"Matt, quit playing prima donna!" pleaded Taichi. "It's an emegrency, you have to come with me!"  
  
"It's two now, Yagami. You better let go. Your new girlfriend won't like you after I re-arrange your kisser."  
  
Now it was Taichi's turn to grab Yamato by the shirt and pin him against the wall.  
  
"Sora's in a hospital, you stupid fuck!!!", he yelled furiously in the blond's face. "And you'll come with me now or I'll beat the shit out of you right here on the spot!!!"  
  
Yamato went pale.  
  
"Wha-what?", he whispered, looking at Taichi in shock. His eyes widened, face went pale.  
  
"What you heard. Sora's in a hospital. She tried to commit suicide."  
  
"Guys, I'll be going. Toshi, you take my place. Later.", Yamato said abruptly, turning to the Wolves who nodded silently, shocked as much as their leader. "Let's move."  
  
* * *  
  
"So I run in and I see her on the floor, blood all over her neck and throat. She tried to cut her throat! She was still alive, though. Uncounsious, but alive, still breathing. It was dumb of me not to call ambulance, but man, I was scared shitless! So I stuffed her into the car and rushed to the hospital." Taichi was explaining, as his Mitsubishi was rushing along brightly illuminated and crowded Tokyo streets.   
  
"How is she now?"  
  
"She'll be fine, the doc told me. Sora fainted before she could severe the arthery. Basicly, just a deep cut and a blood loss. She'll be okay."  
  
Yamato sighed with relief (he thought Taichi did not notice it;he did), but then he once again became kurt and cold.  
  
"So what did you drag me out here for? Whatever happened is between you two. I don't want any part of it."  
  
"Matt, tell me, were you always like that or you got dropped on the head recently?!" yelled Taichi, in the burst of anger barely controlling the steering wheel. "You dumbass, don't you understand, she loves you! She did it because she could not get over your break up! You understand Japanese or should I start talking French?!"  
  
Yamato stared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Yagami? You're trying to tell me you two are not going out?"  
  
"Of course we don't! She does not love me, she loves you! And I don't want her to love me, either! She's your girlfriend, she wants to be with you. You understand, Einstein?!"  
  
"But... but I saw you...." Yamato stammered.  
  
"Yeah, you saw, but you didn't want to listen! Sora and I wanted to tell you what happened, but you got all bent out of shape and stormed out. Look, Matt, I was drunk then, okay? I told her I only had a few beers, but in reality I was drunk like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't control myself. And Sora was upset because you were not around when she needed you. She was complaining you spend all of your time with your band. She's afraid you don't love her anymore. So then... well... it kind of happened. I'm sorry about it, Matt. Neither of us meant it to happen. You know, after you left I thought she'd rip my head off my neck. She was so mad at both of us..."  
  
Yamato's knuckles turned white as he clutched the guitar which was still in his hands.  
  
"So you... she still... you mean..."  
  
"Yeah, hello, Matt! She loves you, not me. And it's okay with me. I like it this way, I'm cool with it. You should've listened to us then instead of throwing shit in the moon... Matt, hey, you allright?"  
  
The blond's face tightened as if he was in pain.  
  
"She called me a few hours back," he whispered. "She was probably trying to explain what happened again, but I didn't listen. Hung up right in her face. So then she took the knife and... and..."  
  
"Matt, relax" Taichi said softly. "Relax. She's fine. I'm taking you to her. You two will be fine. Just chill, okie?"  
  
* * *  
  
Everything is so... white. Soft and peaceful. A hand, warm and strong, holding hers gently. Somewhere, a guitar quietly plays.  
  
A guitar.  
  
Matt.  
  
"Uh... Matt?" she whispered. "Matt?"  
  
"There you are, babe," a cheerful voice sounded." Welcome to the real world."  
  
Then Sora realised she was in the hospital ward, dizzy from blood loss and medication, too weak to move her head. Her throat was bandaged.  
  
"You really should take things easy, you know?" the voice continued. "You scared me to death today. I mean, come on..."  
  
She closed her eyes again. It was Taichi. For a second she hoped - she forced herself to believe - it was Yamato here with her. A quiet sad sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Thanks, Tai. But you shouldn't have bothered with me, really. I dion't -"  
  
The guitar.  
  
Who was playing it then?  
  
Then she remembered, local TV station was supposed to broadcast the prom ball.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Yes, Sora?"  
  
"If we could see tomorrow   
  
What of your plans   
  
No one can live in sorrow   
  
Ask all your friends   
  
Times that you took in stride   
  
They're back in demand   
  
I was the one who's washing   
  
Blood off your hands "  
  
His voice. Can not hear his voice. It hurts. It hurts.  
  
Please, turn the TV off."  
  
"What TV, Sora? There is no TV in here."  
  
"Tai don't play dumb. The TV. Please turn it o-"  
  
There was a movement. She gasped as she caught it with a corner of her eye. Steps on the floor.   
  
Second later, Yamato was standing in front of her, smiling as his fingers ran over the strings.  
  
"Don't you cry tonight   
  
I still love you baby   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
There's a heaven upon us baby   
  
So don't you cry tonight"  
  
Sora felt here insides turning upside down and her heart about to break out of her chest; she was on the verge of fainting again. Taichi's hand squeezed hers.   
  
"Surprise, babe."  
  
"I know the things you wanted   
  
They're not what you have   
  
With all the people talkin'   
  
It's drivin' you mad   
  
If I was standin' by you   
  
How would you feel   
  
Knowing your love's decided   
  
And all love is real   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
I still love you baby   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
There's a heaven upon us baby   
  
So don't you cry tonight"  
  
She attempted to sit up in the bad but could not and fell back on the pillow. Yamato walked over to her and sat on the bed, brushing Sora's cheek with his hand and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon. I love you. And I will never leave you again. Promise."  
  
She started, "Matt..." but he leaned over her and silenced the girl with a light kiss.  
  
"Hush... You need to rest, okay? Relax." - and she obeyed, closing her eyes and smiling, as her hand was resting in Taichi's and the warm of Yamato's body next to her.  
  
"I thought I could live in your world   
  
As years all went by   
  
With all the voices I've heard   
  
Something has died   
  
And when you're in need of someone   
  
My heart won't deny you   
  
So many seem so lonely   
  
With no one left to cry to baby   
  
  
  
  
  
And don't you cry tonight   
  
And don't you cry tonight   
  
And don't you cry tonight   
  
There's a heaven above you baby   
  
And don't you cry   
  
Don't you ever cry   
  
Don't you cry tonight   
  
Don't you cry   
  
Don't you ever cry   
  
Don't you cry   
  
Tonight "  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
